


The Last Maker（中文版）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gap Filler, Gen, POV Third Person, Second Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: The Last Makerin Chinese (originally written in July, 2011).那人终究是低估了他凯勒布林博。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Last Maker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225955) by [Ecthelion (Stoner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion)



> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Celebrimbor，Annatar（Sauron）
> 
> 【次要人物】Galadriel，Gil-galad
> 
> 【首发日期】2011年7月

耳中嗡地一响，他脸朝下摔进尘埃，天旋地转中只觉得舌尖鼻端全是血的腥咸。前一刻还清晰又真切的震天杀声刹那间全都离他而去，激战中无暇顾及的众多伤口却不约而同地开始发难；突如其来的剧痛像是滔天的巨浪，霎时饱和了所有感官。

就在这时，一只冷硬的手伸来扼住他的颈，生生将他拉起。

“交出三戒，Celebrimbor。”

他认出了这个声音。奇怪的是，相隔许久再听到这个声音，他既不觉得愤怒，更不觉得恐惧，反而生出了几分如释重负的好奇。透过鲜血模糊的视野，他盯着近在咫尺的黑铁头盔，想要看清如今隐在那个狰狞面具之后的，究竟还是不是那副熟悉的容颜……

骤然睁开双眼，他有那么片刻一动不动，只听得到自己急促的心跳。窗外的残月透着苍白的色调，Eregion的群山在黎明前的夜空下起伏绵延，呈现出一种奇异的靛蓝。

然而他很清楚，这样的宁静平和不过是假象。只需稍加留心，就能辨出天际腾起的纷乱烟尘；不出意料的话，今天的日出将是血色。

这大约是我最后一次在Ost-in-Edhil过夜了，他想。风暴已经逼近。

睡意全消，他掀开被单下床，赤脚踏过大理石地，凉意从足底直窜上脊背，冷却了那个不祥梦境的残余。

Annatar即将兵临城下。Annatar……他咀嚼着这个名字，神色微沉，嘴角却不由得一翘。他曾引为挚友甚至尊为师长的“馈赠之主”啊……多么讽刺。

当至尊魔戒戴上那人的手指，长久以来的伪装一朝撕去，他便知道了：那人绝非来自长春之地的使者，而是与他血仇累累、不共戴天的大敌，那数不清的日日夜夜中尽心尽力的传道授艺，也绝非骗取信任的手段而已——当年黑暗魔君的头号得力助手，深谙何为一箭双雕。

_One Ring to rule them all,_   
_One Ring to find them,_   
_One Ring to bring them all_   
_and in the darkness bind them._

在早已备好的铠甲前站定，他抚过闪亮金属的流畅弧线，指尖也仿佛染了冰寒。

动之以情，诱之以利，再授之以技——如此一来，只需一枚至尊魔戒便把集首生儿女智慧才华之大成的全部力量之戒归入掌握，这等谋略，不是不高明的。

只可惜，那人终究是低估了他——铸造精灵三戒的Celebrimbor，Eregion之主，Gwaith-i-Mírdain之首，Curufin之子，中洲大地上Fëanor家族的最后一人。


	2. 劫数（上）

Celebrimbor第一次见到Annatar，是在Ost-in-Edhil城外的大道上。那时他自Moria[1]归来，一路都在回味大山深处秘银矿脉的奇景和洞窟厅堂的辉煌，不免心生感慨：创造与探索的渴求，竟能驱使这个曾被刻薄评论为“空有技巧，全无灵性”的矮小种族成就如斯奇迹。

须知，最成功的欺骗谋算，从来都扎根于入木三分的了解。现在想来，他会注意到那个人，只怕不是什么偶然。

他至今仍记得那个傍晚，霞光映红了半边天空，那人负手立在路边眺望远方Eregion的群山，闪着熔金色泽的长发不加修饰地散在肩头，硬是掩去了周身风尘。从侧面看去，那颀长挺拔的剪影好似当年出自祖母之手的逼真雕像，刹那间他不由得恍惚，就像……就像连时间的长河也不得不在那人身边舒缓下来，逡巡不前。

或许是察觉了他的注视，金发男子回过头来，状似无意地扫了一眼当先旗帜上染了夕阳余晖的Fëanor之星，这才将目光锁定在他身上：

“Celebrimbor，Lord of Eregion？”

那分明是微微上扬的音调，然而他听在耳中，却立刻断定：这人与其说是在发问，不如说是在确认。既觉得有趣，又觉得恼火，他心念一转，已有打算。

“你不是精灵，也不是凡人。”他稳稳地端坐在马背上，居高临下，挑起了嘴角，“我面前的，莫非就是那位苦于馈赠无人问津的Annatar？”

出乎意料的是，被他这样不留情面地嘲弄，金发男子仍是从容自若，答得不卑不亢：“我的馈赠价值如何，本就不是人人都能了解。”

他让那抹讥诮笑意加深了：“你莫不是在说，Lindon赏识不了你的才华，Eregion才可能有你的知音？”

金发男子闻言一笑，语气陡然一变，竟是忽略了他的刁钻一问：“Celebrimbor，Eregion之主，Mírdain之首，Curufin之子，中洲大地上Fëanor家族的最后一人。” 自称Annatar的人肆无忌惮地历数了有关他的种种，再直视他时，眼中似有火花一闪，“我不过是想知道，你是否也将是中洲大地上尚肯创造的最后一人？”

他抬手阻止了就要出言斥责对方无礼的随从，盯了那双乍看清澈见底，细看却变幻莫测的淡灰色眼睛良久，忽然爆发了一阵大笑：“既然如此，我那堂弟错过了什么，就让我听听好了。”

向来不屑与常人结交的他，这次居然带回了一个萍水相逢的陌生人，消息一经传开，城中顿时起了不大不小的骚动，尽管已经入夜，编出各种经不起推敲的借口前来一睹此人真容的族人仍是大有人在。他自始至终都抱着饶有趣味的态度旁观，不干涉，更不阻止；然而直到在会客室中坐定，他也没能在那张端正俊美、毫无瑕疵的面孔上找到哪怕一丝尴尬不满，不禁有些兴味索然。

“你特地从Lindon跑来Eregion，到底有什么话说？”他开门见山地问，准备一言不合便悍然逐客。

然而Annatar的回答不是天花乱坠的吹嘘，也不是自诩博学的炫耀，而是一声由衷的长叹。

面前的人虽是取了年富力强的青年外貌，这声长叹却流露了惟有历经岁月洗礼才能领悟的沧桑，情真意切，连他也是为之一怔，几乎忘了方才的腻烦。

“睿智强大如Gil-galad，学识渊博如Elrond，却不肯向我的劳作伸出援手，莫非就是不愿看到别处的土地美如他们自己的国度？”[2]

金发男子说得徐缓，字字句句却不掩无奈和遗憾。

“精灵原本能令中洲大地美如海外孤岛Eressëa，甚至美如不朽之地Valinor，现如今却只任它始终荒芜黯淡。”[3]

壁炉中木柴的轻微哔剥，不知何时成了四下里惟一的声响。他看着那个刚才还神采奕奕，此刻却尽显疲惫失意的人，表面平静如常，心中却掀起了惊涛骇浪。

“Lord Celebrimbor，Lady Galadriel来访。”

通报不期然从门边传来，粉碎了室内的微妙寂静。这么说她也知道了，他想，霎时竟有种莫名的畅快。“请她稍等。”他吩咐，回头时却发现金发的人正在看他，目光中平添了几分忧虑。

“没什么，我很快就会回来。”他漫不经心地保证，接着话锋一转，“对了，Annatar，你最好记住一件事。”

他倾身过去，嘴角噙笑，眼中却殊无笑意：“Gil-galad是我的堂弟，我比你更清楚他的为人。所以，关于他的揣测，我不想再听见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
> [1] 本文叙述正文中选用Moria指代Khazad-dûm，是出于减少混淆的考虑，因Khazad-dûm的精灵语翻译Hadhodrond要生僻得多。但Moria这个名字在故事发生的时候其实还没有出现，它是直到Sauron撕下伪装向精灵宣战，Khazad-dûm西门紧闭之后才有的。  
> [2] [3] 这两处都是引自出版的《精灵宝钻》正文。


	3. 劫数（下）

Galadriel并没有等在他只用来接待重要客人的小厅里。

月光下，Finarfin家族的金发公主独自伫立在毗连的花园中，长发直垂腰际，如水如绸，融了金的辉煌与银的纯净，有种令人不由自主屏息的魔力，他虽与她熟识，见了仍不免有一瞬的失神。

“这里的美，不能持久。”她听到他的脚步声，回过头来，向来刚强的眼神竟流露了一点难得的怅惘。在她身边，丛丛玫瑰噙着晶莹的露水在夜色里绽放，却不是司空见惯的深红。

“也许。”他走过去，信手拉过花枝，端详着指间那一抹迷雾般魅惑的幽蓝。那是本不存于这个尘世的花朵，过去只在大海彼岸Lórien的花园中盛开。若不是他和Mírdain众人付出的心血，它恐怕也只能像无数超乎想象的事物一样，永远停留在Eldar悠远的记忆中，慢慢没入万千个古老的梦境，最终化作旧日的云烟。“好在，我们至少还能让它重现。”

她低声一叹：“不是一切都能重现。被伤毁的Arda中，总有一些注定是逝去便不复还。”

“也许。”他松开花枝，转过身来。如今在中洲大地上，当初流亡来此的Noldor王族所剩无几，而她正是其中他最不能也从不肯轻忽的一位。“但我们未必就不能阻止它们迅速逝去。”

“那么，这就是为何你要收留Annatar，那个被Ereinion和Elrond拒之门外的人。”她说得平淡而笃定，并不是在向他寻求确认，“只不过，你确信他和你所求相同？”

“不，我不确信。”他笑了起来，“拜你所赐，我到现在也没和他说上十句话。Lady Galadriel，我是否该感动才是？你深夜匆匆赶来，惟恐我被居心叵测的陌生人巧言蒙骗……不过，我究竟做过什么蠢事，让你对我如此缺乏信心？”

他说得轻松，她却不为所动：“Celebrimbor，你明知道Ereinion对这个人心存疑虑。”

“我这位堂弟从不缺乏谨慎。”

“他不缺乏谨慎，更不缺乏智慧。”她冷静地指出。

“Ereinion不是我辈中人。”他心头莫名升起一股烦躁，开始径自向厅中走去，“他不是个创造者。”

“那又如何？”她在他背后说，“也许，创造者更易迷惑。”

像是没注意到他背影一瞬间的僵硬，她毫不留情地续道：“Celebrimbor，别忘了你的祖父……还有你的父亲。”

他霍然转身，高声喊道“送客”，然后就一阵风般大步而去，再也没看她一眼。

那天夜里，他做了梦。梦中，他见到了那个他从没想到还能再见的人。

锤打，翻转，再锤打，再翻转。

汗水从工匠额头滴落，甫一接触灼烫的铁砧便嗤地一声化作雾气，消失无踪。手出奇地稳定，每一次锤击的力度和角度都精准无匹。伴着有节奏的击打，金亮的火花不断迸离红热的金属，而金属辗转着，呻吟着，渐渐成形。

他入神地凝视着这一幕，耳边不知何时传来了熟悉的嗓音，从容又低沉，轻易便可动摇人心。

……创造，意味着殚精竭虑，倾注心血。你的一部分将融入你的造物，从此与它同在，借它长存。

是这个嗓音的主人，为他打开了那扇创造的大门，领他走进了那个玄妙瑰丽不可言传的世界；也正是这个嗓音的主人，欺骗背叛了血亲，落得声名狼藉，一去不返。

一声刺耳的碎响，即将完工的剑就这样毫无预兆地断成了两半。熟极而流的动作骤然一顿，工匠俯视了夭折的作品半晌，略弯了弯嘴角便丢下铁锤离去，抛下了火焰与钢铁、熔炉与铁砧。

自梦中醒来，他怔愣许久，不敢相信那真是他的父亲。

他们最后一次相见，是在Nargothrond的王座前。

不等驱逐的判决宣布，他便悄然逃离了群情激愤的大厅，不顾旁人的侧目，一路狂奔回房，紧紧掩上了门。震惊、耻辱、愤怒、失望，胸中被种种说不清道不明的情绪涨得难过异常，郁闷至深又无从宣泄，末了他再也抑制不住，一拳砸上了厚重的门板。

“Celebrimbor，你在吗？”

他僵住了。是Finduilas，Orodreth的女儿。

“我父亲……勒令你那两个长辈尽快离开Nargothrond。”

她显然是急急跑来找他的，他听得出她言语间急促的呼吸。

“你呢？你准备怎么办？”

慢慢转过身，他让脊背缓缓抵上了坚硬的木材，然后深深低下头，把脸埋进了掌心。

良久，门上传来了轻轻的叩击。他动了动，深吸了口气，挺直了脊背。有风这时从高窗吹来，掀起了轻软的纱帘。

“我不会跟他们走。”他涩声说，一字一句艰难无比，“我没有那样的父亲。”

门外静了一刻，接着，他父亲的声音响了起来，是种无悲无喜的淡然：

“Telperinquar onya，namárië[1]。”

那一别，便是至死再没相见。

……我们热爱着跳动的火焰、熔流的金属，我们热爱着点亮光明、驱散黑暗的宝石，以为那便是创生之火的真谛。我们沉迷于靠着双手创造，造物日复一日趋近完美，可一切似乎永无止境，因为探索前行的同时我们只发现，前路愈发漫长遥远。我们以为，那不过是因为我们所知还不够广，所学还不够深。

……然而，如果我们错了呢？

……我辈之中的绝世天才，我的父亲、你的祖父，或许也只是最接近真实。

……我们一直忽略了生命本身。

直到此时他才发觉，那个自称Annatar的金发男子，隐约有着酷似Curufinwë Atarinkë的声线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
> [1] Telperinquar onya，namárië：Quenya，意为“别了，我的儿子凯勒布林博”（Farewell, Celebrimbor my son）。Telperinquar是Celebrimbor的Quenya形式，意为“银拳”（Silver Fist）。


	4. 决断（上）

离锻造坊还远，他就听到里面有响动，细细一辨，居然是节奏分明的敲击。他皱起眉，迅速回忆一下，确信自己昨夜没准许过什么人进入，不由得脸色一沉。

省了敲门的客气，他直接就推开门，迎着扑面的热浪跨了进去，刚要斥责这个胆敢无礼擅闯的人，想说的话却在下一刻哽在了喉间。

铁砧前有人正挥舞着铁锤专心工作，手法娴熟，游刃有余，行家风范一目了然。与寻常的精灵工匠不同，那人赤裸了上身，常用的皮质围裙和一应护具都被丢在了一边。随着铁锤一次次起落，强健的肌肉也一次次放松又绷紧，紧致的皮肤上覆了一层汗水，被熔炉的红光和迸溅的火花一照，愈发挑不出一点缺陷。

如果不是及时注意到那人长发扎成一束，耀眼好似金丝铸就，他险些就惊呼出口，几乎以为那是一个早随第一纪元的历史消逝的故人。

幸好对方是背对着他。他不出声地吸了口气，找回了镇定。

“我没记错的话，Gwaith-i-Mírdain仍是以我为首。”他站在原地，提高了声音，“Annatar，你要反客为主，自负也得有个限度。”

金发的匠人头也不回：“或许我能提供的，超出你想象的限度。”

这话听在他耳中，无异于不知天高地厚的狂言，他非但不觉得恼火，反而为之失笑。事实证明，自从世界进入新的纪元，他作为中洲第一精灵巧匠的地位就几近不可撼动，论起才能技艺，连Moria那些固执倔强、眼高于顶的矮人，几经试探之后也不得不由衷敬服，交口称赞。

“你能提供什么，不妨说来听听？”

然而这次Annatar的回应不是侃侃而谈。放下铁锤，金发的人拿起铁砧上那块千锤百炼过的金属，用沾着灰尘的手粗粗一擦便递了过来，同时向他意味深长地一笑。

那是一个可以轻易套在腕上的金环，乍看平平无奇，以Noldor的标准衡量，甚至有粗制滥造的嫌疑。他嘴角微撇，勉为其难地伸出手去，本已准备好了如何回敬，然而当金环落进掌心，触感传来，刹那间他便把嘲讽的念头抛到了九霄云外。

“你是怎么……”

他咽下后半截问题，顾不得前一刻的骄傲和怀疑，开始仔细检查那块尚未冷却的金属。良久，他慢慢抬眼，不出所料正迎上了Annatar的目光。金发的人仍然不打算开口，但灼热的眼神和拙朴的金环能传达的，远胜过任何语言。

——你想必也看得出，它只是个雏形，远远谈不上完美。给我更多时间，与我一同钻研。你我合作，成就不可限量。

自从与这个人相遇以来，他第一次无言以对。

因为在余热犹存的金环中，他察觉了微弱但真切的……生命。

那天他并没有承认自己受到了何等震撼，但自此以后，他就默许了Annatar在Eregion自由行动，甚至默许了这个人出入Mírdain的总部、他自己的住处；反观Annatar，却俨然一个修养上佳又颇为自觉的客人，不曾再有逾矩之举，更不曾滥用主人慷慨给予的特权。绝大多数场合，那个金发的人似乎都满足于旁观者的角色，并不在乎遭到孤立或忽视；但若有人愿意交谈，他也绝不退缩拒绝。

时光流逝，Ost-in-Edhil的居民渐渐习惯了这个外来者的存在，城中也渐渐多了有关Annatar的议论。起初是侍女们私下品评，Annatar随和大方，彬彬有礼；稍后，工匠们也一个接一个地公开承认，Annatar谈吐不俗，见解精辟。不予置评的似乎只有Galadriel本人和她那位并非出身Noldor，因而也不热衷工艺之道的丈夫Celeborn；他很清楚，她自从上次和他不欢而散，就与Mírdain众人保持了距离。

而他每次听到涉及Annatar的言语，也总是置若罔闻。只是夜深人静，他回到书房，见到桌上那个不起眼的金环，总忍不住凝视片刻，末了却仍是默然。

他接到通报说Lindon有信使来访时，不知为何，第一反应居然是如释重负。

其实他一直在猜想，他作此选择，他那个堂弟会如何应对。Beleriand沧海桑田后，他们两人一同选择了留在中洲，但仿佛是种默契，他很少涉足Gil-galad的国度，Gil-galad也很少干涉他的作为。只不过，他可不认为这意味着他公然藐视Lindon的立场时，Noldor的至高王也一定会一味容忍，不闻不问。

他若无其事地打发了信使，就迫不及待地拆开了信，一目十行地扫过开头，不免有点失望。余下的想必也都是这类克制措辞，他想，就要撂开信纸。

“……你必定比我更清楚，Morgoth也曾以美好形体行走于Aman。”

就在这时，他无意间瞥到这样一句，登时手指一紧。

“被伤毁的Arda中，没有什么馈赠不是伴随着代价。”


	5. 决断（下）

“你到底是谁？”

被他这么劈头一问，正俯身研究一块黢黑岩石的人抬起头来，金色的发丝衬出一张端正完美的面孔，此时此刻，那张面孔上既有诧异，又有茫然。

“你从哪里来？”

他不等对方回答就踏前一步再问，决心不接受任何搪塞，务求一个清晰明朗的答案。

与他对视一刻，金发的人慢慢直起腰，忽然微笑起来。曾几何时，这样的笑颜，为一支族群驱散了夜晚与前路的黑暗。

“Celebrimbor，我一直在等你来问我。”金发的人说得简单，却自有一种不容置疑的凛然，“我是曾为Aulë效力的Annatar，来自大海彼岸。”

这样的回答离他先前的猜测不远，但他没想到对方会坦然承认：“……你如果真是西方主宰座下，那怎能前来中洲？诸位大能者难道不是已经决定对这片土地袖手，将它彻底交给Ilúvatar的儿女？”

“纵是当初北方预言之下，仍有Ulmo特立独行，向你们伸出援手。”面对他的咄咄逼人，金发的人微笑不减反深，“如今自然更不例外。”

“你是罔顾他们的意志，擅自来此？”他一时难以置信，“你说你为Aulë效力，那位Vala怎么能——”

“他当然能，”自称Annatar的人打断了他，温和而笃定，“我们都是创造者……而且Aulë本人，难道不该最理解我们？这个世界，我们不过是倾力装点，他却为它引入了一个种族的崭新灵魂。”

又一次，他无言以对，却又难以就此解除戒备。按说，从前所有的疑窦，这一刻似乎都得到了圆满的解释；然而模糊的直觉告诉他，对方的说辞中还有什么他尚未看透，头脑中千头万绪并没理出清晰的脉络，相反思路愈发混乱。“可是……”

“Celebrimbor。”

仿佛看透了他内心的矛盾挣扎，金发的人绕过摆放石材的长桌走了过来。眼看着那人一步步接近，他突然觉得心跳也在一点点加快——那是探知危机的原始本能，瞬间令他几乎萌生了逃离的冲动；然而直面挑战的倔强本能同样强大，终于令他强自克制着没有移步，而那人也止步于咫尺之外，不再前进。

“你想要的，正是我想要的；仅此而已。请记住，我所属的族类，存在于世界之前，却心甘情愿选择了束缚于世界。别低估了我们对它的爱。”

他浑浑噩噩地回到书房，直到坐定，才发现面前的桌上躺着一封标明来自Mithlond的信。好得很，Ereinion之后，又是Círdan。揉了揉额角，他拿过信拆开，勉强浏览一番，便又折好放回了原处。

这么多年，Círdan看尽了沧海桑田、世事变幻，早已历练得山崩海啸于前亦不变色。自从Gil-galad成年之后，昔日的海港之王就鲜少对人说教，这次会特地给他Celebrimbor写信规劝，实在是难得的破例。

别为执念而不择手段，那样的结局只能是迷失。信的结尾如此说。

他想，这大概也怪不得Círdan。见证过第一纪元的血与火，见证过三颗精灵宝钻引发的连年征战，更见证过逆天渎神的誓言怎样违背立誓者的初衷运作，大敌未伤，先毁自我……再见到出身同一个家族的他“轻举妄动”，自然不能保持沉默。

然而Círdan理应记得，那一切，他Celebrimbor也曾见证过。

他会这样说，只是因为他不理解我。他不曾渡海前往蒙福之地，亦不曾放逐离开不朽之国，他不可能理解我的祖辈父辈，更不可能理解我。他从来都不明白，我们想要的究竟是什么。

Curufinwë Fëanáro想要的，单纯而执着：保存那绝无仅有的无瑕至美。

Curufinwë Atarinkë的一生，并非旁人揣测的当局者迷，恰恰相反，那全是清醒的抉择：化身父亲的阴影，追寻父亲的造物，承认了誓言的同时，也放弃了生为创造者的天赋和自我。

而他Celebrimbor，尽管出身同一个家族，却不同于父辈和祖辈。他不曾发下毒誓，亦不抱有宏愿，他毕生所求，无非是造出那样一个缺失的链环，将金属、火焰、宝石与蓝天、绿树、鲜花完美相连，如此，手工的创造，便可守护生命本身。

——既然终究不能阻止美好的一切逝去，他总可以试着延缓它吧？

他想要的，是凡世中一方尚能容下族人流连的净土。

——如同Eru创造的Eä。

——如同Valar奠定的Aman。


	6. 沉沦（上）

他坐在海边，呆呆地望着水天相接处那一条浅淡的界线。面前一排排海浪去了又来，来了又去，仿佛永不疲倦。

身边传来践踏沙粒的细微声响，下一刻微风拂动，衣袂摩擦，有人紧挨着他坐了下来。

“Celebrimbor，你的父亲……我刚刚听说。”又隔了一刻，他那生在中洲的堂弟Ereinion Gil-galad说，嗓音还未脱少年的痕迹，“不管怎样，我很抱歉。”

连他也学会了虚言安慰么？他不假思索就嗤之以鼻：“你懂什么？你——”

他突然闭上了嘴，因为他意识到，若是事关其他，Ereinion或许当真脱不开自以为是的嫌疑，但惟独这一件，他的堂弟确实有过亲身体验。

令他愈发不能心安理得的是，Ereinion没有计较他的无礼。年轻精灵居然就那么安静下来，陪他一同远眺，而他哭笑不得地发现，尴尬居然有助于冲淡郁结。勉强又坐了一阵，他站了起来，连身上的沙子也不拍就要离去。

“要不要跟我走？”他的堂弟在他背后问，“Balar岛的居民都是来自Falas，Círdan也绝不会反对你来和我作伴。”

他摆了摆手不置可否，只是顺着来路慢慢走了回去。路尽头的海港，正是Sirion大河入海之处，开阔的水面上桅杆林立，白帆点点。

他离开Nargothrond，是在那个自称Agarwaen、人称Adanedhel的凡人到来之后。平心而论，这个人类的确是次生亲族中出类拔萃的存在：仪表堂堂，勇武过人，又显然拥有良好的教养。他会亲自动手重铸那柄名为Anglachel的黑剑，表面是应了Orodreth的要求，但真正的缘由却是他对这个人类的另眼相看，源于那人无意中流露的一点……不合时宜。

直到那一天，Adanedhel在王的会议上拍案而起，驳斥了Gwindor韬光养晦的主张：

“Morgoth虽然能杀立下功绩的人，却不能抹杀功绩本身，而这功绩，纵是西方主宰亦要承认。难道它不是载入了Arda的历史，不管Morgoth还是Manwë都不能改写？”[1]

从这雄辩的言辞中，旁人听到的是久违的勇气血性，他听到的却是似曾相识的危险回音。

……我们将要完成的功绩将成为歌谣的题材，直到Arda的末日。[2]

“蒙各位厚爱，我已在Nargothrond寄居许久。”次日，他向Orodreth请辞，“现在是该上路的时候了。”

微一沉吟，Orodreth便答应了他的请求。不知是不是他的错觉，他转身时，王座上Nargothrond的统治者松了口气，仿佛卸下了无形的重担。

他离去时并没有兴师动众——即便他有意高调行事，也未必就能引起多大反响。这么多年，他早已心如明镜：尽管他当年的选择再清楚不过地表明了自己的立场，但Nargothrond的国民永远不会忘记他的出身——Curufin之子，Fëanor家族第三代惟一的继承人。

他临走前，Finduilas来为他送行：“你要去哪里？还会不会回来？”

此地还肯真正关心他的人所剩无几，而她就是其中的一个。他犹豫再三，终于对她说：“Finduilas，有些事，你要自己把握，不要落得悔恨终生。”

接着他给了她一个拥抱，装作没有看到她瞬间苍白的脸色。

靠了Ulmo力量的庇护，Sirion海港仍然远离战火，一片宁静。与别处不同，这里有Sindar，有Noldor，有Falas陷落后逃来的Teleri，不时还有七河之地的Laiquendi来访。北方的寒冬尚未蔓延到南方土地，生活几乎称得上悠闲舒适，叫人想起了骤火之战前的长期和平。

然而好景不长。噩耗接踵而来，Orodreth战死，Finduilas被俘，Adanedhel Mormegil被证实是Húrin之子Túrin，Finrod Felagund精心经营多年的南方王国一朝陷落，Nargothrond的势力荡然无存。而在一个惨淡的冬日，Dior之女Elwing背井离乡来到海港，随她来到的，还有Fëanor众子悍然进攻Doriath，第二次屠杀亲族的惊人消息，以及……Curufinwë Atarinkë的死讯。

“我从来没想过他会死。”

数不清的试验和失败之后，第一枚力量之戒终于在Annatar的指导下铸造成功。Mírdain上上下下都是欢欣鼓舞，庆祝的歌声笑语不绝于耳。

而他在毗邻花园的小厅里，多年来第一次主动对人提起他的父亲。

“倘若我能知道……”

“即便你知道，也不会有什么区别。”

如他所料，Annatar没有出言宽慰，但这样的回答，却比任何宽慰都更令他安心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
> [1] 引自《胡林的子女》。  
> [2] 引自《精灵宝钻》。  
> 关于Celebrimbor何时离开Nargothrond，离开后行踪如何，没有任何明确记载。本文中以下都是我的设定：他在Túrin到来后重铸了黑剑Anglachel，但不久就离开了Nargothrond（因此《胡林的子女》中没有提到他），之后先去了Sirion海港，Elwing到来后再去了Balar岛。


	7. 沉沦（下）

桌上、地下、墙边，到处都堆满了书籍卷轴，他紧锁着眉头，在室内仅存的狭小空间里来来回回地踱步，焦躁得好似一头困兽。

一定有什么关键，他还没想到。

他困扰至此，倒不是因为打造力量之戒的进展不顺利。事实上，有他和Annatar共同切磋、倾力指导，Mírdain的工匠们虽然费心劳力，却从没遇见不可解决的难题。

“我更熟悉金属，你更熟悉宝石，”有次探讨之余，Annatar这样评论，“金属可塑，重在适应，宝石恒久，意在维持。你我的特长，可谓相得益彰。”

“你还忘了文字，”他随口补充，“我们Noldor一族，历来重视文字的价值。”

而且文字可不仅仅是用于记载——他曾和Moria的矮人Narvi一起设计了那个深山中的矮人王国的西门，构思简单却有效：门上以ithildin写就的符文隐含一个巧妙的谜题，据此便可将不速之客轻易拒之门外。不过他不打算对Annatar提起详情，因为他明白，矮人肯与他分享守护家门的秘密，代表了他们对他的莫大信任。

“是啊，我还真是忘了，”金发男子被他一说，也笑着承认，“让我来想想，文字的力量该如何善用。”

一切都在按部就班地进行下去，然而随着七戒和九戒接近完成，他的不满却与日俱增，到了最后，竟变成了彻底的失望。

因为这些……并不符合他的想象。

“它们是力量之戒，”Annatar对他的挑剔不以为然，“灌注力量，为佩戴者所用，这正是我们的初衷。”

“不，那不是。”他断然否认，“那只是我们现在的局限。”

他说完便低下头去继续苦思，全没注意对面那双淡灰的眼中掠过的异样光芒。

目前为止，Mírdain的造物无一例外，都是沿袭了Annatar的设计：先以生机交换力量，再以力量延续生机。Annatar坚持，生机虽非无限，但并非不能补充，因此暂借也无妨，而生机激发的力量，却是来自万物的本源，强大得超出想象。

他不反对这样的设计，因为这确实是通向目标的捷径，有着立竿见影的奇效。然而他也不满足于此，因为这远不是他要追求的极致。他记得清清楚楚，当初那三颗出自Curufinwë Fëanáro之手的绝世珠宝是怎样欢欣地迎接光明，再以绚丽犹胜于初的光明回报。

接受但不掠夺，给予但不损耗。这样的境界，究竟要怎样才能达到？

一天又一天，他寝食不安，殚精竭虑，而与他的足不出户形成鲜明对比的是，Annatar开始频繁外出旅行。这个已经在Mírdain中赢得超然地位的人起初还只是在Eregion境内往来，但渐渐就越走越远，在外逗留的时间也越来越长。不是没人质疑过这种反常的行径，有人甚至猜测这位“馈赠之主”面对如此难题也是智竭才穷，因而想要寻找机会脱身。但Annatar用行动证明，这样的猜测毫无根据——他从未一去不返，还总是带回大量的奇异矿产和陌生材质，供工匠们研究试验。久而久之，他的外出成了惯例，城中的异议也平息下来。

“我听到了Lady Galadriel的消息。”一次，Annatar讲完上次旅行的见闻后，貌似不经意地提了一句，“她似乎在迷雾山脉以东找到了新的落脚之处。”

他从一堆纸张石料木材中一脸懵懂地抬眼，半晌才点点头：“知道了。”

见他又埋头开始忙碌，Annatar也就不再多说，只是微微一笑。

等关门的声音消失，脚步声远去，他才重新抬头，望着窗外披着月光的花丛出了一会儿神。

她离开Eregion，也有几十……不，上百年了吧？

他宣布Mírdain正式接纳Annatar的消息传开之后，不与他来往已久的Galadriel终究还是主动登门，尝试了最后一次规劝。

“我以为你最该明白我想做什么。”他耐着性子等她说完，几经努力也没完全掩饰住情绪，“从前你在Lindon提到的，我一直没有忘记。”

“可是Celebrimbor，你并不明白你在做什么。”她听了他的话，静默一刻，软化了语调，言辞却不妥协，“别忘了，我也曾师从Aulë，我也懂得何为创造。你如此作为，无异于贸然暴露自身——不，暴露的不止是你，还有你的Mírdain，你在Eregion的族人。”

“既然这里莫须有的危险令你忧心，你何不另觅家园，静候佳音？”他笑了起来，“人类有句话说得不错，叫做‘眼不见心不烦’。”

他为了维护Annatar而赶走了她的流言是何时悄然兴起，他并不知道；但他将这些流言听在耳中，也从不曾开口为自己辩解。难道不是么？她举家迁离Eregion，固然归根到底是她自己的决定，但他又何尝敢说他没有责任？

等我成功，她就会明白，他暗自想。到时，Ereinion和Círdan也都将理解我的苦心。

那天他照常工作到深夜，才支持不住沉沉睡去。蒙眬中，他又一次听到了那些刻骨铭心的嗓音。

……我或许可以打开我的宝石，但这般宝石，我再不能造出；若定要将其打碎，我就将心碎人亡。[1]

……你的一部分将融入你的造物，从此与它同在，借它长存。

梦醒时，他眼前仍是浓重夜色，心中却豁然开朗，知道自己找到了那个求索已久的答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
> [1] 引自《精灵宝钻》，为Fëanor所言。


	8. 生死

墨蓝的天幕尽头，一弯残月如钩。他心不在焉地听着马蹄踏过草地的单调声响，头脑中只有一个念头：找到最能理解自己种种异想天开的人，分享这个全新的领悟。

他连夜去找Annatar，却被告知对方不在——不在休息，不在工作，至于究竟在哪里，没人知道。“Annatar大人经常独出心裁，”末了，学徒打扮的年轻精灵举着烛火说，出于礼貌和尊敬强压下了呵欠的冲动，“他偶尔会半夜出城，说是有些矿脉只能趁这种时刻勘查。”

这等玄而又玄的事，他是闻所未闻，不过那无关紧要。问清了那些非同一般的矿脉大致在什么方位，他径直赶去城门要了匹马，在被问到要不要带上随从卫士时，想也不想就拒绝了。

沿着城外大道没走多远，他就找到了那片符合精灵学徒描述的树林。离开大路，零星的灌木渐渐稠密起来，很快又被高大的树木代替，放眼望去，大片密林自山脚一直蔓延到山顶。

他远远就看见了Annatar的坐骑——Annatar不同于精灵，骑马时惯用鞍具辔头，也正因此，那匹毛色外表都很普通的栗色母马没人会认错——Annatar显然改了步行。他虽然有些不耐烦，但看看地上虬结的树根和密布的乱石，就明白自己要进去也只有步行一途。

他依样把马留在林外，却在走近树林时听到它们起了一阵骚动。粗重的鼻息声中，马蹄不安地刨动地面，但他急于前行，于是头也不回，只挥了挥手作势安抚。

一进密林，他便觉得一股阴冷扑面而来，不由得打了一个寒战。林中与林外，好似两个世界。枝干交织，在头顶撑起了庞大的网。没有风，大大小小的树叶初看是完全的静止，细看却没有一片不在颤动，搅得透进来的星光月色也变幻不定。

然而他踩着厚厚的落叶走过林间的空地时，并不觉得担忧。Eregion的精灵和Moria的矮人一样，从不容忍Morgoth的邪恶生物在自家门前出没；精灵视力也看不透的黑暗，于他而言充其量是种不便，因为这无形中增加了寻找一个人的难度。

或许我该出声喊他，他想。这样盲目摸索，显然无济于事。

他待要开口，天赋的敏锐耳力忽然捕捉到了密林深处的窃窃语声。

他不假思索地循声而去，脚下却不留神一绊，踏断了一根枯枝。脆响过后，语声戛然而止，四周顿时重归一片压抑的寂静。

“Annatar？”

他忍不住喊，一种难以名状的不安悄然爬上了心头。

没有回答。

在原地伫立一刻，他余光瞥到黑影迅捷一闪，立刻转过身去，定睛细看时视野中却空无一物。长出了口气，他不经意地回头，却见那个熟悉的英俊男子正绕过一棵足有两人合抱粗的老树向这边走来，落脚如同飘忽不定的幽灵，不曾激起哪怕一丝回声。

他如释重负。“你果然在这里，”他轻松地说，把先前的诡异感觉抛到了脑后，“我找你很久了。那边说话的是你吗？我刚才喊你，你为什么不回应？”

金发的人仍是不答，只是一步步走得更近。黑暗中那双淡灰的眼睛反射了微弱的月光，如同万年不化的冰凌，明亮而寒冷。

他顾不得计较对方那无礼的沉默，径自换了话题：“今晚我想通了一些难题。”他绷着脸，竭力不让自己显得兴奋，“就是我一直苦思的创造之道。”

金发的人闻言，目光微闪。此时此刻，他们相距已不过数步之遥。

“我将完成的，必定远超过我们已经做到的一切。”

他话一出口，金发的人眼中倏然一亮，而与此同时，他听到不远处弓弦一响。

一切发生得比他想象得更快。迎着飞来的冷箭，金发的人闪身将他护在身后，箭镞深入骨肉的沉闷声响过后，坚实的脊背上赫然冒出一个沾了鲜红的乌黑箭尖，空气中随即弥漫开了浓郁的血腥。

一阵粗嘎刺耳的欢呼自暗处传来，接着就是一阵杂沓混乱的脚步。他从初时的惊愕中反应过来，意识到说这种语言的只能是Orcs，立刻本能地伸手拔剑，手到腰间却抓了一个空。

他是临时起意匆忙出城，身无长物。

只是一愣的空隙，敌人已经到了近前。Annatar的背影遮住了他的视线，但他清楚听到，来者志得意满的叫嚷突然一哽，继而倒抽了一口冷气。Annatar不顾那支透胸而入的箭，扼住了来者的喉咙，惯于劳作的强壮双手毫不留情地绞紧，直到筋骨碎裂的脆响传来，对面那张丑恶面孔上的表情定格成纯粹的恐惧绝望。松开手，回过头，金发的人勉力对他一笑，然后身形一晃，再也支持不住。

“Annatar！”

他跟着跪倒，慌乱地伸手按住那个穿透胸背的可怕伤口，徒然想要阻止血流。粘腻的温暖依着心跳的节奏，从容不迫地一股股涌了出来，盈满了指间的缝隙，再蜿蜒过手背的沟壑，一股比一股更慢，一股比一股更冷。至于这是真实还是错觉，他辨不出，也想不到。

不知何时，眼前那张面孔变得模糊了。一个又一个，那些年深日久的影子自记忆深处缓缓浮现，仿佛千百年的牢狱一朝除去了无情的枷锁。王座前掷下王冠的人，城门外策马远去的人，白塔下默然远望的人……并不相似，却同样鲜活。

别让他也变成那些逝者中的一个，他想，满心突然只剩了一片空荡荡的茫然。别让我们以这种方式来慢慢厌倦了世界。


	9. 真相

第二纪元1590年，以“精灵三戒”广为人知的三枚力量之戒问世。Gwaith-i-Mírdain为此广发邀请，在Ost-in-Edhil城中举办了盛大的宴会。

他靠在窗边，端了一杯据说是矮人费尽周折才从迷雾山脉东麓某地换来的红酒，俯瞰着下方洋溢了琴声、歌声、笑声的广场。庆祝已经持续了整整三天，众人的热情不但不减，反而大有愈演愈烈的迹象。不知是谁最先注意到了他，一声接一声，欢呼扬起，很快汇成了浩大的声浪。是Moria的矮人还是Eregion的精灵，这一刻似乎都无关紧要，因为他们喊出的词句虽然不是同一种语言，含义却一模一样。

“Celebrimbor Aulendil，继Fëanor后最伟大的工匠。”

……继Fëanor后最伟大的工匠。

瞬间的怔忡后，他得体地举杯向他们致意，立时引来了一阵更加狂热的回应。

这真奇怪，他望着人群想。我明明应该跟他们一样激动……不，应该更激动些才对。为了它们，我究竟付出了多少，付出了什么，没人比我更清楚。可为什么，我在这种功成名就的时刻，不觉得兴高采烈，只觉得如释重负？

“因为这只是开始。”

有人在他背后说。他向人群挥了挥手，退回房中，于是看到Annatar不知何时已经来了，正倚在敞开的门旁。

“Celebrimbor，等到你的造物真正发挥出功用，你自然就能体会到成就。”

“也许。”他将杯中的液体一饮而尽，稍一回味便觉得那种醇厚绝非寻常饮品可比，不得不承认这酒确实有独到之处。“你确定你要回避？我可以试试……”

“我很确定Lady Galadriel不想和我打交道。”金发的人温和却不容置疑地打断了他，“而且我也希望能离开Eregion一段时间……你知道，这世上有太多值得探索。总与你们这些天赋超群的首生儿女相处，恐怕过不了多久，我就再没有什么学识是你们不了解的了。”

他们的视线在空中相接，对视一瞬后，两人同时笑了起来。

“你所属的族类，怎么可能有这种担忧。”笑过之后，他放下酒杯，过去给了这个亦师亦友的人一个拥抱，“既然你执意要走，Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya[1]。”

金发的人嘴角一动，回了他一个微笑。

Annatar离开两个月后，Eregion等来了久违的访客：Galadriel和Celeborn。去往Lothlórien的信使传达了他的诚恳邀请，同时恰到好处地点破了Annatar决定远行，已经不在Eregion的事实。即便如此，她肯前来，也着实超出了他的预期，当他终于又在那处毗邻花园的小厅迎来故人，一时竟是百感交集。

“祝贺你，”短暂的冷场之后，她先开了口，“我听说了那三枚……力量之戒。”

“它们不同于从前那些力量之戒，”他不假思索地纠正，“我通常叫它们‘三戒’，不过它们各有各的名字。”

讨论自此展开，他们畅谈了半日，交换着多年积累的见闻轶事。迷雾山脉以东的土地，上古时代族人涉足的森林，在他听来迷人之处并不亚于发掘各种新奇材质的潜力；然而随着她的叙述，他渐渐在心中勾画出了Lothlórien的图景，隐约懂得了她在那里逗留，却又下不了决心安家的缘由。

“你还打算回去吗？”他试探着问，“似乎你觉得那里不尽人意。”

她笑了笑，略显无奈：“在中洲，可有哪里是尽如人意？”

“你可以留在Eregion。”他脱口而出。

“不。”她答得毫不犹豫。

“是因为Annatar的缘故？”他问，决定放弃那些令人头疼的拐弯抹角，“那么你可以放心，他要离开一段时间，可能很久都不会回来。”

她坦然回应了他的直截了当：“但他会回来。你信任他，我不。你我的分歧一直都在于此。”

“他救过我的命，”他看着她那双清澈明亮远胜过任何宝石的眼睛，不明白要怎样才能说服她不再抱持成见，“为此险些付出他这一个形体作为代价。你我都清楚，纵然是存在于世界之前的族类，只要身在凡世土地，就不能不受这片土地的法则制约。他若真像你担心的那样居心叵测，凭什么要为了我一个区区首生儿女做到这种地步？”

“你不是‘区区首生儿女’，”她静静地道，“你是Celebrimbor，继Fëanor后最伟大的工匠。”

直到最后，她也不肯承诺长住，好在他的坚持并不是全无效果——她会暂时留在Eregion，毕竟这里距离Mithlond和Lindon要近得多。“就算是为了Celebrían。”当时他半开玩笑地建议；出乎他意料的是，她沉吟一刻，竟然真的松动了态度，反而叫他措手不及。

但这些都不重要。送她回去临时寓所的时候，他想。重要的是，她将留在这里，而假以时日，她将明白他的造物是为何存在，又有何等意义。

为了三戒忙碌劳作的时候，他只觉得时间过得飞快。一旦目标达成，松懈清闲下来，他又发现时间同样是倏忽而去，比起从前有过之而无不及。或许我该去Lindon看看，他在若干个寒暑交替之后想。或许我不必去，只需要动动脑筋。没有我制造麻烦，Ereinion想必也过得百无聊赖……

当天晚上，不知是不是用脑过度，他睡得并不安稳。

他在伸手不见五指的黑暗中摸索，耳边是低沉的轰鸣，脚下是坚硬的巨石。愈是前行，周围愈是热浪滚滚，炎热几近不堪忍受。喘着气，流着汗，他穿过狭窄的通道，眼前忽然一亮，展开了一片开阔的空间。

直到这时，他才意识到自己站在一道狭窄的石梁上，两边都是刀砍斧凿般陡峭的绝壁。低头望去，下方深处尽是无时无刻不在涌动的暗红，偶尔翻腾出一抹刺眼的金黄。

在石梁的尽头，重重烟雾蒸汽之后，似乎有人。

他刚要举步，一声长笑便爆发出来，登时震动了四面的岩壁。笑声中有奇特的语声呼啸而来，似曾相识的发音，全然陌生的语言，利剑般直抵头脑深处。他不由自主惨叫着后退，抬手掩住双耳，却仍阻挡不了那残酷冰冷的字字句句。

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all

and in the darkness bind them.

火舌腾起，黑烟也随之盘卷散去，直冲上天。有人自悬崖边转身，缕缕金发在热风中飞扬，赫然是一副俊美不可方物的熟悉容颜。

骇然睁开双眼，他觉得心几乎要跳出喉咙口，全身冷汗淋漓。不，这不是真的。他对自己说。这不可能是真的。然而指间一环灼烫犹存，炙烤肌肤的感觉再真实不过，纵是他百般不愿，也无法否认。勉强平定一下心绪，他迫使自己抬手，还来不及细看，窗外的无尽夜色里便传来了拖长的悲鸣，其中包含了难以言传的惊疑与恐惧。

而在他手上，仿佛是呼应着那声悲鸣，他的造物燃起了幽幽的微光，又缓缓变淡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
> [1] Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya：这便是Elrond那句著名的May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky。


	10. 馈赠

……你到底是谁？你从哪里来？

……我是曾为Aulë效力的Annatar，来自大海彼岸。

他回想着昔日的问答，只觉得头疼一阵紧似一阵。

那人所说，确实不全是谎言。他确实曾为Aulë效力，他也确实是来自大海彼岸。只不过，他精心略去了一些至关重要的环节——比如，他早就转投他人麾下，再比如，他在Beleriand还用过其他名号，而那些名号，精灵和人类无不闻之色变。

Gorthaur，Sauron，精擅诡计巫术、堕落为Morgoth爪牙的Maia。他手上的累累血债，穷尽Belegaer的海水也清洗不完。

他想笑，笑声出口却变成了难以抑止的哽咽。

过去他怎能如此盲目？真相当头，当初每一个令他放松了警惕、迷惑了心神的细节，如今想来，全都是赤裸裸的不堪。肖似Finrod的面孔，酷似Maedhros的身量，神似Curufin的嗓音……

从一开始，他想欺骗的就是我。中洲大地上，拥有足够的天赋才华，又能被学识技巧诱惑、被创造发明打动的，除了我这个Fëanor家族的末裔，再没有旁人。

可他救了我的命。头脑的另一半犹在不甘地质疑。就算他对我是存心利用，又何必重视我到不惜以命相护？

一点一滴，那个夜晚的一切自记忆的深潭中浮现，密林中的窃窃私语，月光下的寒冷眼神，还有死脸上的惊愕不信，一旦剥去了一厢情愿的善意，便渐渐拼成了另一副惊心动魄的图案。

……他那时，是想杀我。因为我撞破了他的秘密。

他慢慢抬头，连嘴唇也褪去了血色。

……他临时改变主意，不过是因为我无意中让他知道，我对他来说还有价值。

怔愣一刻，他终于放声大笑，这一次酣畅淋漓，经久不绝。

……很好。他以为只需一枚至尊魔戒，便能将倾注首生儿女智慧心血的全部力量之戒归入掌握，那么我就来向他证明，这样想，是大错特错。

 

“你准备怎样做？”隔着书桌，Galadriel问他。

“我已下令停用所有的力量之戒。”他从她客厅的窗边转过身来，脸色苍白憔悴，就像凡人大病一场，“他自以为谋算高明，却从没想过我会作此选择，当然不会心情愉快。”

他说得轻描淡写，但忆及那一场交涉，扶着窗棂的手仍是不由得一紧。闻听精灵拒绝合作，纵然相隔千里，那人的怒火也通过他的造物影响了他，声势骇人，如同耳边炸响的滚滚雷霆。

——你们想要兼得鱼与熊掌，那就休怪我不念从前的情谊。

可惜现在对此说辞，他只有嗤之以鼻。

——情谊？对我和我的族人，你也敢提什么情谊？

“他会发动战争，这里将是他的主要目标。”自回忆中挣脱出来，他低声一笑，“这些年来煞费苦心、委曲求全，倒也真是难为他了。好不容易Barad-dûr建成，万事齐备、羽翼丰满，难怪他迫不及待，要撕下那张温情脉脉的面具。”

她紧皱双眉思考一刻，光洁的额前现出了细细的纹路：“既然如此，仅仅是停用力量之戒，还远远不够。”

“你有什么建议？”他问，明知她会给出什么答案。

“毁掉它们，”她斩钉截铁地说，正如他所料，“彻底断绝他的念想。”

“那也将彻底断绝我的存在，”他向她无辜地一笑，“诸位大能者希望我的祖父打开三颗精灵宝钻时，你也在场。何况，我不得不指出，力量之戒一经铸成，销毁的难度超出你的想象。”

“那就只剩了一个办法：隐藏它们。”她平静地说，“你想必已经有了打算。”

“的确，”他承认，“Galadriel，我不在时倘若事态紧急，你可以取道Hadhodrond[1]——记得告诉他们你是……朋友。”

Moria西门的秘密，他没有点明，但他相信以她的才智，这点提示已是足够。

“Celebrimbor，我能帮你做些什么？”

他本已准备离去，忽然听她这么一问，不禁重新回头看她半晌，慢慢弯起了嘴角。

“当然。”他转身面对她，微笑起来，“Artanis Nerwen Alatáriel[2]，Arafinwë家族的金发公主，可否赠我一绺金发？”

有惊诧在她的美丽面孔上掠过，稍纵即逝；而在惊诧之下，他确定无疑地注意到了一丝薄怒尴尬。当然了——他保持着微笑，静等她的回答，心知自己的容貌和措辞必然提醒了她怎样的往事。

然后，他始料未及的是，她就在他面前长身而起，落落大方地松开了一头长发。不等他来得及阻止，她已取过案头裁纸的小银刀，一挥之后，一绺当年被盛赞为闪烁着双树光辉的金发应声而断。放下银刀，她将那绺长发递了过来，自始至终一言未发。

他盯了她的掌心一刻，轻轻吸了口气，小心翼翼地拈起那些金色的发丝，收进了贴身的衣袋，仿佛那是绝世的珍宝。而在她缩手之前，他及时拉住了她，将一枚指环放回了她的掌心。

秘银铸就，缀以白钻，光华流转中透着刚硬的璀璨。

“这是Nenya，水之戒。”做完这一切，他抬起头，深深看进她的双眼，“有朝一日，愿它能尽微薄之力，让你梦想成真。”

 

依山傍海的Lindon，正是他记忆中的模样。

为了不引人注目，他只带了两个随从，一行人都作了普通旅人的装束。正值寒冬时节，他迎着湿润的海风紧了紧斗篷，目光掠过远处无休止拍打着礁石的海浪，不由得稍作停留。

愤怒之战结束，Valar大军班师在即，他就是在那片如今已经彻底没入波涛的土地上，见证了余下两颗精灵宝钻引发的最后杀戮。

至今他也无从得知，被重重围困、无路可走的Maedhros和Maglor，是否在人群中认出了他的身影。

“他们有他们的不得已。”待到尘埃落定，他才发现那位金发的公主一身戎装站在近旁，与他一同注目地上残留的鲜血，神色间有种坚毅的宁静，“但不得已，构不成伤害他人的理由。”

那是他第一次真正认识这个名字在他的家族中几乎成了禁忌的女子。经此一次，他一度把她当作了“刚强”的代名词，却在Lindon偶然见她在一丛枯萎的玫瑰前出神，眉目间的黯然几乎触摸得到。

“中洲的一切，都这样容易逝去。”她感叹。

他略一察看植株，就确认再好的园丁也回天乏术，听了这话，忍不住问：“那么当年你明明可以获得宽恕，返回长春之地，为什么不肯接受？”

“那你呢？”她不答反问，“你又为什么不肯接受？”

因为……宽恕的代价，是低头。

就是在那一刻，他下定了决心。总有什么，是他能做到的吧？偌大的中洲，难道就不能有那样一处净土，容他们保留最后的尊严和骄傲，同时又不为凡世的瞬息万变所苦？

我的确做到了，他想。只不过，世事难料，总有一些偏离初衷，总有一些想象不到。

他本以为自己这样隐姓埋名求见至高王，必定要经历一番波折，甚至开始盘算见了Ereinion要怎样狠狠奚落一下Lindon的待客之道；然而门前一个金发的卫士让他的计划全盘破产，只是一个照面便叫破了他的身份，而他直到被领进至高王的会客室，才想起那是什么人……或者说，那曾经是什么人。

“我本来想给你个惊喜，结果反而被你的部下惊到。”他不等至高王发话，就不客气地拖过一把椅子坐下，“当年在Balar岛，你我都听过他们特地作歌，为那个名叫Glorfindel的金花领主哀悼。”

“逝者并非不能归还，Glorfindel如今是Elrond的属下。” Gil-galad闻言笑笑，亲自动手为他倒了杯热茶，屋里即刻飘散了花草的清香。“Celebrimbor，好久不见。”

“的确是好久不见，不过让我们省去这些寒暄好了。”他把茶杯推到一边，“这是Vilya，气之戒，正与你的家族相配。”

蓝宝石嵌上纯金，象征着忠贞、诚实、坚定。海的深邃与天的轻灵，明明是截然不同的特质，却奇迹般融为一体，不可或分。

似乎吃了一惊，Gil-galad望着那枚指环沉默片刻，这才抬起眼来正视他。

“你在担心吗？”他满意于这样的反应，笑问，“是不是想起了当初你对我的告诫？‘被伤毁的Arda中，没有什么馈赠不是伴随着代价。’现在我主动上门赠予，你大概真得考虑一下代价，何况这还不是全部。”

停了停，他稍微端正了容色。

“Vilya和Nenya意在维持，然而维持的本质是拖延。Artanáro，你比我睿智，自然明白：希望不存于维持，而存于改变。”

对面那双眼睛从不曾见过双树的光明，但他毫不怀疑对方懂得自己所言。

“所以，还有Narya。”

他取出最后一枚指环，将它小心地与Vilya并列：黄金打造，正中一颗宝石殷红如血。

“火可毁灭，亦可创生。”他站起来，知道自己完成了此行的使命，“请为它寻找新的主人。愿它能助他在长夜逼近之际，点燃一星火种。”

“Celebrimbor，你呢？”他转身时，听到他的堂弟在问。多年来，他第一次从Noldor至高王的声音中捕捉到了一丝颤抖。“你要去哪里？”

“去Eregion，”他头也不回，轻松笑答，“Ost-in-Edhil，Mírdain。我还有一点私事，要亲自解决。”

既然一切都从那里开始，何不就让它在那里结束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]  
> [1] Hadhodrond：即Moria，是Khazad-dûm的精灵语翻译。Moria一词在此时还没有出现。感谢Thuringwethil的提醒！  
> [2] Artanis Nerwen Alatáriel：依次为Galadriel的父名、母名和赠名。  
> Celebrimbor向Galadriel索要金发一事并无资料支持，纯粹是我根据本文中他的性格所作的想象。


	11. 尾声

攻击自日落开始，而城破时，天刚半夜。

火光四起，肆意打乱了夜色，Orcs如同大群的蝼蚁，密密麻麻涌进了Ost-in-Edhil的街道。尚存的精灵被迫一路撤向城中的广场，最后只余下Mírdain的所在尚未陷落。

“叫他来见我。”

众目睽睽之下，他大开了正门，提剑来到台阶上，旁若无人地命令。

“Annatar、Gorthaur、Sauron——你们爱叫他什么就叫他什么。”

此言一出，敌群立刻一片鼓噪，转眼就有一些胆大莽撞的越众而出，想要将他一举生擒活捉。然而不等他们冲到近前，高处便传来了弓弦的连续鸣响——那是威力远超寻常弓箭的弩箭，发射不需停歇。

“如此滥用天赋，实属堕落。”一波箭雨过后，他正眼也不看那些横七竖八倒卧在地的丑陋尸首，自顾自地叹息，“不过事态紧急，也只好从权了。”

短暂的混乱之后，敌人调整了策略。无数弓箭自四面八方拉开，瞄准的都是他这一个显眼的目标。

“如果我是你们，我就会三思。”他直到这时才抬起头，面露讥讽，“我是Lord of Eregion，Curufin之子Celebrimbor。”

他并没有久等。

敌众潮水般向两边分开，黑暗中有人慢慢现出了身形。纯黑铠甲，尖刺头盔，狰狞面具，再不是往昔那副欺骗了他们的美好外表。随着那人一步步接近，无形的恐怖也一点点扩散开来，犹如冬日干旱草原上蔓延的野火。

“Celebrimbor，”那人说，居然还是那个熟悉的嗓音，“你要见我。”

“我猜，你更想见我。”他一本正经地纠正，“你来Eregion，难道不是为了那些力量之戒？要知道，现在只有我了解它们的下落。”

不知是不是他的想象，那双藏在面具后的眼睛眯了起来，仿佛在权衡取舍。过了片刻，那个声音再度响起，恳切诚挚渗透了每一处抑扬顿挫。

“你若改了主意，我们仍可合作；你我合作，成就不可限量——当年我就这样说过，你一定记得。”

他弯起了嘴角，好似默认了这样的说法。那人见状，眼睛一亮，声音也愈发柔和：“那么，那些力量之戒，它们都在何处？”

周围刹那鸦雀无声，连变幻不定的众多火把都似有一刻的凝滞，就像全世界都屏住了呼吸，等待着他的回答。

“在海里，”他说，一脸无辜，“在地心，在天上。”

瞬间的死寂过后，怒火化作暴风自那人身边腾起，霎时天地间都是一暗，头顶繁星也为之失色。“Celebrimbor，你激怒我可不明智。”前一刻的伪装彻底撕去，余下的只有赤裸裸的冷酷威胁，“我有千百种方法来让你开口，到时，死亡你也得当作恩赐来向我祈求。”

“那你还等什么？”

他终于大笑起来，笑声中长剑脱鞘而出，反射着火光血色。

“你和我，正有恩怨不曾了结。”

 

-完-


	12. 番外：Lost but Won

他不知道已经过了多久。

他所了解的世界，被某一个时刻分割成了截然不同的两半：被俘前，和被俘后。超乎想象的折磨无穷无尽、周而复始，他的灵魂一次又一次地挣扎着企图逃离，然而一次又一次，他的意识浮出不见光明的深渊，却只发觉自己仍然受困于这个饱受摧残、遍体鳞伤的躯壳。

他其实一直都很清楚，那个人当时的威胁绝不是虚言恫吓——“死亡你也得当作恩赐来向我祈求。”

他看不见这是白天还是黑夜。过去双眼所在的地方，现在只剩了空空如也的眼窝。那双见过世间至纯光明，纵是在至深黑暗中也不肯黯淡半分的眼睛，似乎最先吸引了那个人的憎恨；在精灵特有的生动记忆中，那恐怖的一幕仍然鲜明异常，黑铁在烈火中烧至红热，一寸寸逼近，直至剧痛袭来，黑幕垂落……然而他记不起那是什么时候的事了。毕竟，面对无从逃脱的永恒，一个纪元和一个瞬间并没有任何区别。

但这并不是说，他再也感觉不到身边的一切。仿佛倏忽之间，一扇大门为他而敞开，让他从这个可以观看、可以聆听、可以品味、可以碰触的实体世界踏入了另一个难以描述的世界。“幽灵世界”，他这样叫它；它与现实契合得严丝合缝，却又大相径庭，它的存在他早在很久以前就有所察觉，但直到丧失视觉，它才一跃成为不可否认的现实——如今他所能依赖的主要现实。

而在那个现实中，他知道，确切地知道，周围起了变化。不知何时，空间里多了一个存在，一个散发着熟悉的危险气息的存在，并且在不断靠近……

是那个人。

不等他反应，就有什么被丢到了他面前。他本能地偏过头，勉强从那个已经显得遥不可及的世界里捕捉到了金属碰撞的声音。不止一件，尺寸应该很小——他判断——但有着与尺寸不成比例的沉重分量。

“余下的力量之戒，尽皆在此。”那个声音说，“别以为你不开口，我便一筹莫展。”

“那些你早已染指，还你也无妨。”他笑了起来，顿时被这个举动拖回了那个若即若离的昔日世界。真切的疼痛如同一桶当头淋下的冷水，他忍不住一抖，谈笑却丝毫不改，尽管吐出每一个字都有大团大团的血沫从嘴角涌出，吸进每一口气都有万针攒刺的疼痛从胸中传来。“然而不属于你的，你休想从我这里得到。”

“真的么？”那个声音也在笑，笑得意味深长，“我们等着瞧。”

话音未落，另一个世界就强行取代了他所身处的现实。到处都是火，赤红的火，扭曲升腾，火舌如蛇，蜿蜒游行，骤然腾起化作顶天立地的风暴，热浪迎面拍来，他只觉得整个人在下一刻腾的燃成了一支火炬，本已结满血痂粘液的鼻中居然闻到了焚烧发丝和血肉的焦臭。

肉体所有的感知都在瞬间达到了极限，他的头脑仿佛被利刃劈开，只剩了一片空白的荒芜。他不由自主地张开了嘴，却根本听不见自己发出的尖叫，反而是灼烫的空气寻得间隙，如同流动的火一拥而入，烧焦了喉管，点燃了五脏六腑。

在铺天盖地、焚毁一切的火炎中，那个人的声音就像阴冷的冰矢，径直刺入他的脑海深处，摇撼着灵识的根基。

——别忘了，你已经说了七枚戒指的下落。

——你也别忘了，对我来说，它们跟这九枚没什么差别。他勉力聚集起几欲涣散的心神答道，被禁锢在肉体上不得解脱的灵魂扭曲着，每一次都是牵一发而动全身，带来的刺激远甚于撕裂活生生的血肉。

——还是那么自信。那个声音又笑了起来，然后语气一变。——然而你难道真以为我奈何不了你？

幽灵般的世界退去，先前的世界重现，他身受的痛苦也渐渐转换成了另外的一种。他犹在过渡中挣扎，却觉得被精钢镣铐死死锁住、动弹不得的腕上陡然一热。有人用滚烫的手掰开了他攥紧的拳，接着，他指间一凉，多了光滑的一环。

刹那间，他便领悟了那是什么，心中顿时升起了前所未有的恐惧。

因为那个人给他戴上了一枚力量之戒，受至尊戒统御辖制的力量之戒。

 

他蓦然睁开双眼，只见月光如水，满室清辉。

他懵懂地抬起头，发现自己伏在窗边的书桌上。窗外，墨色天幕下的沉暗山岭勾勒出湖的形状，湖水如同一面明镜，水色深幽，好似一整块无瑕的黑玉，点缀着满天星辰，一眼看去，竟分不清是天映着水，还是水映着天。

我……刚才睡着了？他迷惑地想，觉得自己一定做了个很长的梦……奇怪的是，他回忆不起梦境的细节，尽管精灵的梦境与现实之间向来没有清晰的界限。

他站起来，还没想通为什么脚踏实地的感觉堪称“久违”，就听见外间传来了语声。

“那可不行，合同里没有这一说。”

他悄悄走到敞开的门边，于是看清了那位正在大摇其头的来客。Telchar，是Telchar，出身Naugrim的能工巧匠——至少在Thargelion，在蓝色山脉脚下、Helevorn湖畔的Rerir要塞，人人都曾听说他的大名。

“当年你哥哥跟我们订的协议，我们绝对不会再订第二个。”

矮人回绝得斩钉截铁，但谈判的另一方安之若素：“那么不妨考虑一下合理的交换条件。”

Nogrod来的铁匠哼了一声，面露不屑，眼睛却是一亮：“交换？我看难说。你们的本事，我们早就都知道了。”

“你们知道的，只不过是Nan Elmoth的‘本事’；Noldor的技艺比之如何，你当然心中有数。”

他没来由地一阵眩晕，不由得闭了闭眼，回过神时，传入耳中的已是句末：

“……如何改进你们守护门户的秘法，我怕是也不算精通，你何不去问我的儿子Celebrimbor。”

他艰难地抬起头，强迫自己望向语音的来处。仿佛心有灵犀，那个坐在服饰华丽的矮人对面的人也在这时回过头来，脸庞、五官，全都惟妙惟肖，就连神采也是逼真之至。

“但你不是他。”他几经努力，才听见自己轻声说，“你小看了他，也小看了我。”

涉及学识技艺，他的父亲从来不知自谦为何物，而单论对学识技艺的了解，当年又有谁及得上Fëanor之子Curufinwë Atarinkë。

瞬间的寂静之后，周围的景物全都晃动起来，就像动荡的水波。貌似坚实的一切都分崩离析，空间似乎化成了一个吞噬自身的无底漩涡，他身不由己，转眼就被裹挟而去……

他蓦然睁开双眼，面前是一望无际的大海。

海边，他看到了金发的精灵族人与黑发的精灵族人，或鲜亮或残破的铠甲上仍染着鏖战的血迹。海上，他看到了风帆点点，白船纷纷起航，载着那些幸存的精灵之友驶入波涛深处，引导他们的是天空中那颗代表着至高希望的亮星。

他伫立在山崖上，迎着湿冷的海风，怔怔地遥望良久。然后，他回首望向中洲的大地，惟见无穷无尽的破败苍凉。

为什么，为什么如今只有彼岸才堪为乐土？这片名为中洲的微光之地，你们倘若从此就要彻底将它抛弃，当初又何必大费周章，塑造出它的模样？

“你明明可以获得宽恕，返回长春之地，为什么不肯接受？”不知何时，他身边多了一个人。Finarfin家族的公主与他并肩而立，白衣金发，风华超绝，愈发显出了四下里的凄清萧索。

“那你呢？”他不答反问，“你又为什么不肯接受？”

因为……宽恕的代价，是低头。

“‘自由前来，亦可自由离去’的Noldor一族何辜，Finwë家族已凋零至此，竟还要你我祈求宽恕？蒙福的Aman既是我们的故土，我们为何要为海中一个区区小岛满足？”

她牢牢攫住他的目光，浅灰眼眸亮如星子。

“在这里，我更强大。”

“……也许，”他望着那双美得让人屏息的眼睛，隔了片刻才说，只因不愿打破这一刻的幻觉。“但你不是她。”

睿智如她，何须依靠粉饰当年的过错来坚持自我。

他话音刚落，她眼中的浅灰深处便浮起一点深红，又急剧扩大成一团慑人的血色，充斥了眼瞳。烈火从四面八方腾起，她的容颜在火光中变形，渐渐模糊成了另一张面孔，嘴角挂着残酷的微笑，嘴唇一开一合，重复的全是那一句话：

在这里，我更强大。

他只觉得一股不可抗拒的大力传来，霎时被拉向了火光的中心。高热又一次包围了他，即将吞没他的意识，但这次他注意到了漫天火炎中的一点异样。不假思索，他抓住了那个稍纵即逝的时机，集中余下的全部意志径直追去，顿时全身一寒，如堕万年不化的冰窟。

他再睁开双眼时，赫然正对着滔天的巨浪。

大骇之下，他只有一个反应：逃。然而仅仅是动念之间，他竟然当真飞速后退，惊魂甫定时，人已经到了无所依托的极高处，俯瞰着那壮观又恐怖的一幕。

海浪一排排涌来，无情拍打着荒凉死寂的海岸，每一击都前进一截，像是一张贪婪的巨口，不断吮吸、吞噬着残破不堪的大地。

他目睹的，正是第一纪元末的Beleriand。那片他们生活过、战斗过的大地，那个他们热爱过、守护过的家园，就那么沉入深渊洋底，永不复得。

……可是，本来不必是那样的。

他刚作此想，一切就又变了。

漆黑无物的空虚之境中，忽有一点白光诞生，刹那间点亮了寰宇。悬于无界深邃中的崭新球体熊熊燃烧，如同一轮生机盎然的红日，在下方呼吸吐纳。

他看着火光低落，水汽升腾；他看着它蒙上扑朔迷离的面纱，躲到他们这些创世之前就已存在的神灵视野之外，不肯让他们肆意窥探它的奥秘；他漂浮在黑暗虚无之上，注视着云霭散去，星光灿烂，天地初现轮廓。

岁月如川，奔流而过。两盏巨灯拔地而起，照亮了初经雕琢的世界。大湖中央绿岛晶莹，美得不沾丝毫尘世气息，一草一木都似曾相识，却与他记忆中的Valinor不尽相同——因为那并不是Valinor。

Almaren，有个声音低语。由此开始，本来可以更鲜活、更高效、更完美……假如规划万物的是我。

就像在提供证明，眼前世界的进程加快了。能言生灵在大地上苏醒、行走，有条不紊地忙碌奔波。钢铁、岩石、木材变作高塔、坚城、大桥，如是循环反复，占据了陆地、海洋，甚至天空……

他看得目眩神迷，一时忘了身在何处。然而就在他要开口询问的时候，耳中却飘进了几个零星的音符，犹如秋日迷雾中的落叶。它们执着地传来，越来越清晰，越来越真切，连成了曲，又变成了歌，饱含无法言传的悲伤，却是他此生听过的最美的歌。

令他惊异的是，那个欣欣向荣的世界竟然脆弱得不堪一击，繁华表象就在歌声中一丝丝剥蚀衰落。

狼嗥声起，盛景褪去。河中有岛，岛上有塔；塔底的地穴里，一个凡人万念俱灰，塔前的大桥上，一头巨狼颈中滴血，伏地求饶。

那岛、那塔、那桥，他虽未亲见，却比亲见还要熟悉；因为无数次，他听本族的歌手唱过悲伤岁月中流传下来的那段不世传奇——Lay of Leithian，“从束缚中得释放”。

错愕之后，他若有所悟，再一细想，终于豁然开朗。一种怎样也形容不尽的畅快自胸腹中升起，他忍不住大笑起来，笑声中，幻境犹如泥塑纸糊，片片龟裂。半空中忽然现出一轮墨黑，紧接着烈焰冒出，火轮扩大，撑满了天地。一道缝隙在火轮中央裂开，如同猫的瞳孔，紧紧盯住了他的所在。

他如同当头受了一击，笑声却不曾稍停。仿佛永无休止的一刻过去，他回到了现实，那个他最了解的现实，直到这时，由衷的大笑才被伤痕累累的肉体拖累，成了一串沙哑的呛咳。

在他对面，折磨他的人似乎也刚刚回过了神。化身无数的Mairon、Sauron、Gorthaur、Annatar、Artano逼上一步，原本一切尽在掌握的笃定嗓音里，多了掩饰不住的狼狈和惶急：“你笑什么？”

“我笑的是，我险些又被你骗了。” 他止了笑，抬起头，空洞的眼窝正对着那个人所在的方向。“但那不要紧，因为从今以后，你再也骗不了我。”

你何其可悲……昔日Aulë座下的创造者，如今除了谎言还剩了什么？

“激怒我没有用处，Celebrimbor。”那个人柔声说。

然而他分明感应到了突然高涨的怒火，面对竭尽所能也理解不了的未知时那种不受控制、气急败坏的怒火，不禁扯动了嘴角。

你错了，从一开始就错了。你想主宰万物，任意驱使世间生灵，你看中了首生儿女的潜力，所以殚精竭虑，欺骗我们造出力量之戒，再铸了统御众戒的至尊戒，以为这样就能一劳永逸地把我们收为己用。然而你大约从未想过，你那些力量之戒的效用就在于增强佩戴者的天赋能力，这实为一柄双刃的剑，足以带来你始料未及的结果。

“死亡你也得当作恩赐来向我祈求”……然而真正拥有如此威势的并不是你。你既奈何不了Finrod和他的同伴，又怎能奈何得了戴着一枚力量之戒的我？

你其实一直都很清楚，对我的族人而言，永远受你役使，只不过是你一厢情愿的威胁。

我深陷于执念，犯下了不可挽回的错，惟愿后来者引以为戒……但你也别想如愿以偿。至少，此时此刻，你已无法阻止我。

他又笑了起来。腕上先是一凉，继而一轻，他知道发生了什么，但全不在意。如他所料，欺骗蒙蔽了灵魂的枷锁既去，他就不再受缚于那具千疮百孔的躯壳……物质世界淡去，幽灵世界毕现，摆脱了桎梏的意识如同一朝绽放的花朵，一层层舒展开来，在回应来自彼岸的召唤之前，最后一次留恋地体会着这个自己即将告别的尘世。

也许我接下来可以研究的，就是“死亡”本身，他想。它说起来总是令人厌恶，可它真正降临的时候，原来真的可以是如释重负的解脱。

 

 

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 本文中采用UT里的设定，即Sauron攻下Eregion后，只在Mírdain总部找到了九戒，并且从Celebrimbor那里逼问出了七戒的下落。（《精灵宝钻》中的版本是，Sauron攻下Eregion后把九戒和七戒都夺到手中，然后给了人类和矮人。）  
> 《魔戒》中Gandalf提到：“那些曾在蒙福之地居住过的人，同时生活在两个世界里，他们拥有强大的力量，能对抗可见与不可见之事物。”以及：“你一度看见了他[Glorfindel]在另一个世界里的模样。”由此我推断这些对Celebrimbor也适用。  
> 这篇的起因其实在于Shadow of Mordor那个游戏设定的情节。我虽然觉得它甚是经不起推敲，但仔细一想，就冒出了另外的疑问：Sauron既然目的在于问出三戒下落，那么他有至尊戒和至少九戒在手，为什么不干脆给Celebrimbor戴上一枚力量之戒？  
> Celebrimbor经历的inception过程，关键就在于“似是而非”。读者如果注意到与前文乃至与原著的细节冲突，不要诧异，那是我有意设计的。


End file.
